Just a Drop
by DQ Adventures
Summary: After Finn is catapulted into the ocean, his fears nearly make him lose his mind. But when he swims to a little island, he must use his survival skills and get over his fears before someone rescues him. But how can he when he is all alone?


Just a Drop

An Adventure Time Story

(Scene #1: Fields)

(Jake is in the shape of a trampoline)

(Beemo is jumping on Jake)

(Jake pulls out a cell phone)

Jake: _Hey, Finn. You up there yet?_

(Finn is soaring in the sky)

(Finn pulls a cell phone out of his backpack)

Finn:_ Not yet, man. I'm still lookin' birds and clouds and junk. You're gonna have to go a little wider for me to get to the Cloud Kingdom._

Jake: _Do I have to?_

Finn:_ Yeah, man. We have to retain "Armpit Dip" Championships._

Jake:_ But, Finn. I feel like a big dog when I go large like that._

Finn: _Hehehehehehehe. Just hurry up, tubby. I'm comin' in._

Jake: (sigh)

(Jake grows into a much larger trampoline form)

Jake: You ready to let those jump ropin' skills kick in, Beemo?

Beemo: I'll try to put in all of my weight into it this time.

Jake: Ready!

(Finn is falling towards Jake)

Finn: I'm doin' it!

Finn: Woooooooooooooo!

(Finn bounces off of Jake and into the sky)

Finn: _Dude, I think I'm gonna make it. Grab on._

Jake: _Got'cha!_

(Jake tries to grab onto Finn's leg)

(Jake misses)

Jake: Dang it!

Finn: Jake?

(Finn enters the Cloud Kingdom)

(Scene #2: Cloud Kingdom)

(Finn bursts through the floor of the Cloud Kingdom)

Finn: Woah.

(Cloud People surround Finn)

Finn: What's up y'all? Let's get this cloud party started!

(Finn starts dancing)

Cloud Person: Get him!

(The Cloud People charge at Finn)

Finn: Hey! Hey! What's goin' on?

(The Cloud People carry Finn to a catapult)

(Finn struggles to get free)

(The Cloud People throws Finn into the catapult)

Finn: Hey, you guys what's the deal you guys?!

Cloud People: Cat-u-pult! Cat-a-pult! Cat-a-pult!

Finn: Catapult?

(Finn sees the catapult and screams)

Finn: Guys, what goin' on?! What happened to you guys's party spirit?

(Finn is thrown into the catapult)

Finn: Dag, man! Can someone just tell me what the glob is goin' on?

Party God: Dude, you can't just crash a cloud party, man. You gotta receive an invite.

Finn: Since when does this place do invites?

Party God: As soon as Frank started putting the party cheese in the punch bowl.

Finn: I never noticed a guy named Frank.

Party God: We chucked that fool into the ocean with this catapult. Just like we're about to do to you.

Finn: What?! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! I can't, mans. You guys can't make me go out like Frank.

Cloud Person: We have to. It's under Cloud Kingdom laws now. Plus it would be tots awesome to watch. Am I right Cloud Kingdom?!

(The Cloud People cheer)

Finn: Ah, what? Come on! Hey. I got a plan. Why don't you guys just let me outta this catapult, party for a few hours, and pretend that nothing's ever happened.

Cloud People: (gasps)

Finn: What?

Party God: Woah, man. Nobody commands the Party God.

(The Party God pulls the catapult lever with his teeth)

Finn: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cloud Person: …..Hey! Who wants to know how many dip I can put into my pits?!

(The Cloud People cheer)

(Scene #3: The Ocean)

Finn: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Finn lands in the ocean)

(Finn resurfaces)

(Finn shrieks)

Finn: Oh, glob! Oh, glob! Oh, glob!

(Finn looks around)

Finn: Land!

(Finn swims to a little piece of land)

(Finn reaches land then runs from the ocean water)

Finn: (panting) Dag!

(Finn looks up at the Cloud Kingdom)

Finn: Those wet poot-holes. (sigh) O.K. Finn. Keep your head into this. Besides, Jake gonna realize somethin's up and come get me. You're gonna be fine. Just you wait.

(Scene #3: Fields)

Beemo: Hmmm…Finn has been up there for some time.

Jake: Yeah…..Maybe he's just doin' a little partyin' before he comes down. But still this is a little long for him though. He'd usually last a hard partying for like, at least 40 minutes. But he'll be down in no time.

Beemo: …Can I still bounce on you? I can do it like a massage…

Jake: …..Get to it, Beemo.

(Beemo starts jumping on Jake)

Jake: Aaaaaaaahhh…..Yeah…

(Scene #4: Island)

Finn: Blob! What's taking so long?!

(Finn is walking in a circle)

Finn: (sigh) O.K. O.K. Everything's gonna be cool. I just- I just uh- Oh!

(Finn looks over to a tree)

Finn: I just gotta use my skills. Now first off, I 'ma climb this tree and find a way home.

(Finn starts climbing the tree)

(Eventually, Finn hears a noise in the tree)

Finn: Huh? Hey, who's up there?!

(A squirrel comes out of a whole in the tree)

Finn: Oh. What's up, squirrel?

(The squirrel chitters)

Finn: Hehehehehe. Alright little guy, let me through.

(Finn reaches his hand to a branch)

(The squirrel bites Finn's hand)

Finn: Ouch! What's wrong man?!

(Finn reaches for another branch)

(The squirrel bites Finn again)

Finn: Ow! Rrrrrrrr….!

(Finn attempts to grab multiple branches)

(The squirrel bites Finn's hand multiple times)

Finn: Ah! Geez! Alright squirrel, now you're gettin' me ticked. Hmmm…..

(Finn looks around)

(Finn points to a certain direction)

Finn: Look there's some nuts for you to chew on.

(The squirrel looks away)

(Finn reaches for another branch)

(Teeth grow out of the squirrel's tail)

(The tail bites Finn)

Finn: AAAAA! What the what?

(The squirrel turns around and turns its head completely around)

Finn: Huh?!

(The squirrel grows wings, claws and flies)

(The squirrel hisses at Finn)

Finn: Holy crup!

(The squirrel attacks Finn)

Finn: Woah!

(Scene #5: Fields)

(Beemo is sleeping)

Jake: …..Alright. I'm goin' up there. Finn could never party this hard. Beemo…

(Beemo wakes up)

Beemo: ...What is it Jake?

Jake: Why don't you go to the Treehouse and make you some eats. For me and Finn too, alright?

Beemo: (yawns) O.K.

Jake: Hey, Beemo. Remember this: cheese, then tomato, then more cheese, then meat, and even more cheese, then bread…..then more cheese.

Beemo: O.K.

(Beemo leaves)

Jake: Alright. Now it's time to see what goin' on here.

(Jake turns into a spring and bounces to the Cloud Kingdom)

(Jake burst through the floor of the Cloud Kingdom)

Jake: Hey, y'all. Where's my bro. But let it go smooth if you let me party for a little while.

(The Cloud People stare at Jake)

Jake: What?

(Scene #6: Island)

Finn: (panting) Finally.

(The demon-squirrel is knocked out)

Finn: Alright now to find a flotation device to get me outta this mess.

(Finn climbs the tree)

(Eventually, Finn reaches the top of the tree)

(Finn looks around)

(Finn sees a small object in the ocean)

Finn: Ah, yeah.

(Finn goes down the tree)

(Finn runs towards the object)

Finn: Yes. This log will take me home.

(Finn gets on top of the object)

(Finn starts paddling)

Finn: Come on. What's the deal?

(The object moves)

Finn: What the-

(Finn is thrown off of the object)

Turtle Princess: (panting) What was that?

Finn: Turtle Princess?

Turtle Princess: Oh, Finn. It's you.

Finn: Turtle Princess, what are you doing out here?

Turtle Princess: Nothing. Sometimes I just swim out here when I want to redeem stress.

Finn: Since when are you stressed?

Turtle Princess: Ever since I've been reading my drama/romance novels. That John better get back with Emily soon or I'll go crazy. Do you know what I mean?

Finn: Uhhhh…Sure. But, hey! Can you help me get off this island?

Turtle Princess: Sure. Don't you know how to swim?

Finn: Uhhhh…..Don't you have a boat or something that'll help me?

Turtle Princess: No. Just come and swim with me.

(Finn struggles to walk to the water)

(Ocean water then splashes into Finn's face)

(Finn shrieks)

Finn: No! No! No!

(Finn falls down)

Turtle Princess: Finn, are you afraid of the ocean?

Finn: Heck yeah I am!

Turtle Princess: Well, I can help you with that.

Finn: What?

Turtle Princess: I go to the ocean a lot now. So, I think that I can help you get over your fears.

Finn: Really? That sounds awesome Turtle Princess. Let's get to it.

Turtle Princess: O.K. I have read this in a psychology book once.

Finn: Let's just get this over with. I must take down this ocean.

Turtle Princess: First take off your shoes…

(Finn takes his shoes off)

Turtle Princess: …close your eyes…

(Finn closes his eyes)

Turtle Princess: …now breathe in and out and think about the best thing that has ever happened to you…

(Finn breaths in and out)

(Scene #7: Finn's Sub-Conscious)

(Finn wakes up in a blank area)

Finn: Ugh…..What happened?

(Finn looks around)

Finn: Where's the island? Where's Turtle Princess?

(In the distance, Finn sees a light)

Finn: What is that?

(Finn walks towards the light)

(Eventually, Finn sees Flame Princess)

Finn: Flame Princess?

(Flame Princess looks over)

Flame Princess: Hi, Finn.

Finn: What you doin' here? And plus, do you know where I am?

Flame Princess: We're inside your own mind. And I'm here to help you with your trouble.

Finn: Oh. O.K.

Flame Princess: O.K. First I have to do this.

(Flame Princess kisses Finn's mouth)

Finn: Woah. And, hey. That, that didn't really hurt. But what was that for?

Flame Princess: It's just a part of your treatment. Now follow me.

(Flame Princess runs)

Finn: I'm comin' for you Flame Princess.

(Finn runs after Flame Princess)

(Flame Princess runs into a hole)

(Finn follows Flame Princess down the whole)

(Finn falls on an island)

Finn: What? The island? Flame Princess why are we at the-

(Finn sees Flame Princess in the hands of an ocean monster)

Finn: (gasps) You.

(The ocean monster roars)

Flame Princess: Finn! You have to slay it!

Finn: How the heck am I supposed to fight an ocean monster?

Flame Princess: You know how, Finn. Now hurry. I'm (cough) burning out.

Finn: No!

(Finn runs towards the ocean monster)

(Finn holds his breath)

(Finn then enters the ocean monsters body)

(Finn swims to the Flame Princess)

Flame Princess: Hurry, Finn! I can't…hold it.

(Finn frantically looks around)

(Finn finds the oceans monster's heart)

(Finn swims towards the ocean monster's heart)

(Finn pulls out his sword)

(Finn slashes the heart)

(Finn looks up to Flame Princess)

(Flame Princess starts to pass out)

(Finn is then surrounded by many hearts)

(Finn tries to slash all of the hearts)

(Flame Princess passes out)

(Finn looks up to find Flame Princess blue and unconscious)

Finn: NOOOOO!

(Finn then slashes every heart as fast as he can)

(The ocean monster then dissolves)

(Finn and Flame Princess fall to the ground)

Finn: (panting) (cough) I am not afraid of you anymore! …Wait!

(Finn sees Flame Princess motionless on the floor)

Finn: Flame Princess!

(Finn runs towards Flame Princess)

Finn: Flame Princess! Please. Wake up. Please…

(Finn kisses Flame Princess's mouth)

(Flame Princess then turns back to her natural color)

(Flame Princess wakes up)

Flame Princess: Finn? Is that you?

Finn: Yeah, it's me. I beat the ocean. Are you O.K.?

Flame Princess: I am now.

Finn: Alright. So what now?

Flame Princess: Now you are going to wake up. You're not afraid of the ocean anymore.

Finn: Awesome. Now I can go all hardcore in the ocean's face. Thanks, Flame Princess.

(Flame Princess then kisses Finn's mouth)

(Scene #8: Island)

(Finn wakes up)

Turtle Princess: Finn.

Finn: Huh? Oh, hey Turtle Princess.

Turtle Princess: So. Did it work?

Finn: Oh yeah I am. Check it.

(Finn flips into the ocean water)

(Finn emerges and splashes in the water)

Turtle Princess: Looks like you're not afraid anymore.

Finn: Yep. So now let's go swimmin'!

(Jake comes in, in the shape of a boat)

Jake: That won't be necessary, folks.

Finn: Jakey. Is that really you, man?

Jake: Yeah. And- hey, man. You're in the ocean.

Finn: Oh, yeah. You'd have to thank T Princess for that.

Jake: Righteous, dude. Now come on. Let's go home.

Finn: Yeah, dog.

(Finn jumps into Jake's boat body)

Jake: You need Turtle Princess?

Turtle Princess: No thanks. I'll just swim home.

Jake: Well whatever. Come on, Finn. Beemo made us some victory samwiches at home.

Finn: Woooooo…

(Finn and Jake sail home)

-_To ____overcome fear __is therefore to gain superiority, to be victorious over it — to master__**...**_

-_Maurizio G. Smith_

The End


End file.
